Momotaro (Uber Rare Cat)
Momotaro is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls or Red Busters events. Cat Evolves into The Peach Angels '''at level 10 Evolves into '''The Peach Devils at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Chance to stop the movement of Red Enemies and Angel Enemies. (Longer duration in Evolved/True Form.) *Normal form is cheap and spammable. (Second fastest recharge time of any Uber Rare Cat!) *Evolved form has very fast movement, low cost, decent range and short recharge time. *Both forms have fast attack rates and attack animations. *True form improves range, speed and damage. Cons: *Normal form has low attack power and moderate range. *Evolved form's speed is high, requiring careful deployment or they run into enemy lines. *Evolved/True form has low attack power compared to other Ultra Souls. Strategies/Usage Universally among every other Ultra Soul, the first form is a spammable unit, and gains additional traits in second form, along with a vastly different appearance. Momotaro's normal form is a very good support cat. With its quick production time, low cost, and with the ability to freeze angel enemies and red enemies, it is very helpful in stages like Oncoming Maelstrom and Attack on R-Cyclone, but he can also be used to freeze angel enemies with low range such as Boraphim, Divine Cyclone and others. In his Evolved and True form, Momo can be a good support unit to freeze red and angels from a good range. The quick attack animation and time between attacks make him a good medium-range support unit, and the low cost and recharge time can make for some good stacking and a high probability to freeze enemies. Momo and the gang are great for Unjust War, especially since every enemy in this stage is red and is outranged by The Peach Angels/Devils. Beware of their speed, however, as they can easily enter the range of enemies that have been knocked back. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $600 *Chapter 2: $900 *Chapter 3: $1200 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $2400 *Chapter 2: $3600 *Chapter 3: $4800 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Weaken: Adds 40% chance to weaken by 50% for 39f 1.3 seconds, increases 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Freeze: Upgrades freeze duration by 12f .4 seconds, increases 2f .07 seconds per level up to 30f 1 second (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a young Japanese boy (Cat) holding two Japanese fans and swaying from side to side. He has rosy cheeks and his hair is in a high pony tail. He also has a sword tucked into his belt. *Evolved Form: Has lots of friends along side him. They all are riding on a large quad bike-like machine (called a dune buggy) with a mini-gun on the back and missile launcher under the bike. *True Form: The Dune Buggy is now fully colored with a red and green paint scheme with flame decals, the hubcaps are spiked Oni (Japanese demon/devil) masks and the peach in front of the mini-gun is opened, revealing a little cat that resembles the part of the story where Momotaro comes out of the peach. Trivia *This character is based on a Japanese folklore Momotarō . *The true form of the unit has one of the peaches cut in half resembling the apparition of Momotaro as said in the lore. *The eccentric group seen riding the dune buggy in the Evolved and True Form is a Japanese-twist reference to post-apocalyptic films such as Mad Max, Doomsday or Wastelander. *Difference from previous version: Ver 2.8.0 to Ver 2.9.1: slower attack rate (evolved form), which is a nerf. Gallery Momotaro Attack Animation.gif|Momotaro's attack animation The Peach Angels Attack Animation.gif|The Peach Angels's attack animation Momotaro desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Peach Angels desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Peach Decils desc.png|True Form description (EN) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/137.html *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9RO9FzociA *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%e2%a4%e2%a4%bf%a4%ed%a4%a6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< The Grateful Crane | Kasa Jizo >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent